Still You (Sequel of Fate)
by Sannihyun
Summary: Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah atasnya. Aku memilih untuk melepas cintaku. Munafik bila aku mengatakan aku benar – benar rela melepasnya, tidak—bahkan aku tidak akan pernah rela dia menjadi orang lain untukku. Aku menginginkan dia hanya untukku. Aku egois, memang. Karena dia Luhan, dia tetaplah kekasihku—bukan kakak tiriku. HUNHAN - 2 of 2
1. Chapter 1

Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah atasnya. Aku memilih untuk melepas cintaku. Munafik bila aku mengatakan aku benar – benar rela melepasnya, tidak—bahkan aku tidak akan pernah rela dia menjadi orang lain untukku. Aku menginginkan dia hanya untukku. Aku egois, memang. Karena dia Luhan, dia tetaplah kekasihku—**bukan kakak tiriku.**

.

.

**Proudly Present,**

**STILL YOU**

.

**Disclaimer**

Storyline belongs to me,** Sannihyun**. Characters on this story isn't mine

.

**Cast(s)**

**Main!** Sehun – Luhan

EXO

**Genre(s)**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship

**Warning!**

YAOI or BOY X BOY FANFICTION

**Summary**

"Ya! Oh Sehun, aku ini kakakmu!" / "Aku dongsaengmu, kau seharusnya yang mengalah padaku." / "Aku—aku hanya ingin—ingin kau segera melupakan apa yang terjadi antara kita, Sehun-ah." / "Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, hyung." / "Kris bukanlah pemuda baik – baik, hyung." / "Apa kau melakukan ini karena kau masih mencintaiku sebagai Luhan?"

.

**DLDR!**

**NO BASH! NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**Enjoy the story, review the story**

.

"Luhan-hyung, kau tau dimana kemeja pemberianmu itu? Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana." teriak Sehun dari kamarnya. Sehun mengobrak – abrik kloset bajunya. Barang yang ia cari sedari 15 menit lalu belum ia temukan. "Luhan-hyung!"

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Memintalah baik – baik pada hyung-mu ini!" Luhan balas berteriak.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, ia menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. "Mianhae, hyung. Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana. Apa kau tahu, hyung?"

"Kau lupa, Sehun?" ujar Luhan menatap heran adiknya. "Kemarin kau menyuruh Lee Ahjumma untuk mencuci dan menyetrikanya, Sehun-ah."

"Oh, aku lupa." ujar Sehun dengan polosnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menatap kelakuan adiknya itu. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan sarapan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali dengan sebuah hanger baju ditangannya.

"Cepatlah ganti baju dan sarapan." Luhan berucap pada adiknya.

Sehun mengangguk mematuhi perintah Luhan. Ia kembali menuju kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja yang sedari tadi ia cari. Kemeja hitam polos itu tampak pas dengan tubuhnya yang kurus dan tinggi itu. Serta warnanya yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

"Hyung, kemana Appa dan Eomma?" tanya Sehun saat ia sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Appa dan Eomma sudah berangkat ke Jepang dari tadi pagi. Mereka menitipkan salam untukmu, semoga hari pertamamu di universitas lancar."

"Ah, menyebalkan. Mereka meninggalkanku, padahal aku ingin meminta uang jajan lebih dari Appa karena aku berhasil masuk di universitasmu yang katanya terbaik di Korea." gerutu Sehun, wajahnya tampak sebal.

"Kau!"

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan sendok yang ada ditangannya. Membuat Sehun mengaduh keras dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Memanfaatkan situasi, dasar serigala licik."

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Aku memang serigala licik, hyung."

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. Keduanya kembali menikmati sarapan mereka—tentunya dengan ocehan – ocehan Luhan agar Sehun kuliah dengan benar, bukan hanya main – main. Sehun hanya mendengarkan kakak-nya, dengan malas ia membalas ucapan kakak-nya dengan anggukan. Kontan hal itu membuat Luhan kesal pada Sehun.

"Kau selalu begitu, aku menasehatimu adikku." ujar Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "Aku tahu, hyung. Aku bukan Sehun adik kecilmu lagi, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang tidak."

Luhan sadar.

Sehun yang sekarang dihadapannya adalah Sehun yang sudah dewasa. Sehun yang sudah menginjak tahun pertamanya di universitas. Bukan Sehun yang masih di tingkat SMA, ataupun SMP. Sehun berubah, berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan—Luhan akui hal itu.

Sehun memang tamp—

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun memang tampan, tapi dia adalah adik Luhan. _"Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

"—napa, hyung?"

"Ha?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau melamun, hyung." ucap Sehun dan kembali dengan sarapannya yang sudah tinggal suapan terakhir. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, "Aku selesai."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan beralih ke piring Sehun, "Baiklah. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan membereskannya. Setelah itu kita berangkat kuliah."

Sehun mengangguk.

.

Sehun turun dari mobil dan diikuti Luhan yang turun dari kursi pengemudi. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Luhan, mereka terlihat bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama. Bisik – bisik dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi bisa mereka dengar dengan jelas. Bisikan itu penuh dengan pujian untuk keduanya.

'_Benarkah mereka saudara?'_

'_Bukankah Luhan orang Cina dan adiknya itu sepertinya orang Korea asli.'_

'_Adik Luhan itu tampan sekali, Luhan juga tampan dan cantik.'_

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Luhan memang cantik, Luhan-hyungnya sangat cantik. Namun Sehun melihat Luhan cemberut. Sehun tahu, Luhan benci dikatakan cantik. Karena dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia _manly_.

"Bukan hanya aku yang mengatakan kau cantik, hyung." bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan mendengus pelan. Ia melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sehun di lehernya dan berjalan mendahului adiknya. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, "Selamat belajar, adikku. Semoga sukses."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menatap punggung Luhan hingga punggung kakak-nya yang lama – lama menghilang di belokan koridor. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung fakultasnya yang berada di selatan universitas ini, lantai tiga. Dalam perjalanannya ia melihat Jongin—sahabat dekatnya saat SMA itu tengah berjalan dengan Kyungsoo—kekasihnya. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei," sapa Sehun pada keduanya.

Kyungsoo—namja bermata bulat itu menoleh, mendapati Sehun berjalan disebelah Jongin. Ia tersenyum kearah Sehun, "Sehun-ah! Sudah datang ternyata. Dimana kakak-mu?"

"Luhan-hyung sudah ke gedung Sastra Korea sedari tadi." jawab Sehun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan hingga sampai di gedung fakultas Hukum—dimana itu adalah gedung jurusan mereka bertiga. Mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan bersama dan mengambil tempat yang bersebelahan. Jongin—Kyungsoo—Sehun duduk di deretan kedua dari depan. Lama kelamaan, ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Hingga seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat datang di Fakultas Hukum, saya dosen kalian. Panggil saja Dosen Lee, dan kita akan memulai mata kuliah hari ini."

.

Saat ini Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kafetaria kampus. Mereka tampak berbincang dan bercanda. Tak luput mereka terkadang tertawa bersama. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat ada suara ribut yang entah darimana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, Kyung. Aku pun tidak tahu." jawab Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Sudahlah. Mungkin hanya mahasiswa – mahasiswa usil yang membuat keributan."

"Albino, bukankah itu hyung-mu?"

Mendengar kata 'hyung' membuat Sehun segera menatap arah pandang Jongin. Dan benar saja—ia melihat Luhan, berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang ia ketahui bernama Kris itu. Sehun menatap mereka berdua—Luhan terlihat bahagia bercengkrama dengan Kris.

Munafik bila Sehun mengatakan ia tak cemburu melihatnya.

Sehun belum—mungkin tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Luhan. Entahlah—mungkin karena Luhan adalah cinta pertama Sehun dan orang yang membuat Sehun patah hati untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi Sehun sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Luhan sebagai orang yang—masih—ia cintai.

Sehun kembali menatap mereka. Ia berdiri, meneriakki Luhan berusaha memanggil kakak-nya itu. "Luhan-hyung!"

Merasa dipanggil, Luhan menoleh kesumber suara. Ia tersenyum mendapati Sehun melambai kearahnya. Ia menghampiri tempat Sehun dan teman – temannya dengan Kris yang mengikuti namja itu dibelakangnya.

"Sehunna!" girang Luhan. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ternyata sedang makan siang? Tahu begitu aku pun ikut."

"Ya, Oh Luhan! Jangan merajuk, itu menggelikan." ujar Sehun. "Duduklah. Lebih baik kalian berdua cepat memesan makanan dan mengisi perut kalian."

Sehun cukup mengenal Kris—yang belakangan ini sering datang kerumahnya untuk menemui Luhan. Menurut Sehun, pria itu baik. Tapi entah mengapa—Sehun merasa Kris tidak sebaik itu. Apa karena Sehun masih menyimpan rasa pada kakak tirinya itu?

Entahlah.

"Sehun! Ya, Oh Sehun!" teriakan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "Pesankan aku bubble tea, cepat."

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "Ya! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku."

"Ya! Oh Sehun, aku ini kakakmu!"

"Walaupun begitu, kau tidak bisa seenaknya padaku. Pesan saja sendiri, Luhan-hyung."

"Ya!"

"Ya!"

"Hei hei," Kris berusaha melerai keduanya. "Kalian seperti anak SMA, masih saja bertengkar. Sudahlah Lu, biar aku yang memesankan bubble tea untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk, masih dengan wajah kesal. "Kau tidak mau mengalah padaku, Sehun-ah."

"Aku dongsaengmu, kau seharusnya yang mengalah padaku." kesal Sehun.

"Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ah, apakah Sehun selalu seperti ini? Tidak pernah mau mengalah?" tanya Luhan menatap dua orang yang sedari tadi diam bergantian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Tapi Sehun sebenarnya anak baik, hyung. Walaupun jarang ada yang mendekatinya karena wajah _poker face_ miliknya itu."

"Ne, bahkan tidak ada yang berani mendekati Sehun selain kami berdua." ujar Jongin sambil meminum jus jeruk miliknya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menaklukan Sehun sampai membuatnya benar – benar jatuh cinta."

Sehun menatap Luhan, _'Ada, Jongin-ah. Orang itu duduk tepat disebelahku.'_

.

"Ya, Oh Sehun! Dimana ponselku?" Luhan berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Tak berapa lama Sehun datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Luhan menatap namja itu, "Kau tahu ponselku, Hun-ah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung." jawab Sehun pendek.

"Pinjam ponselmu, Sehun." ujar Luhan dengan tangan yang terulur didepan Sehun. Namun, namja itu tak segera memberinya. Luhan mendecak sebal dan segera meneriakinya, "_Faster, Oh!"_

Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia memberikan benda itu pada Luhan. Luhan membuka kontak ponsel Sehun dan mencari namanya. Setelah ketemu ia langsung menekan tombol 'panggil' dalam layar touch itu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, hyung. Bila sudah selesai kembalikan ponselku." Sehun berujar dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Luhan.

Cklek! Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dengan _game_ yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan datang ke kamar Sehun dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Sehunna." Luhan berucap dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya meletakkan ponsel Sehun di meja pemuda berkulit putih itu, "Jangan terlalu larut bermain _game_, dongsaeng. Kau selalu lupa waktu saat memainkannya."

Mata Sehun masih terpaku pada layar komputernya, "Aku hanya terlalu penasaran dengan setiap _level_-nya, hyung."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Luhan tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan adiknya. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Oh Sehun, apa kau benar – benar _anti-social_, eum?"

Sehun menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Ia menatap Luhan bingung, "Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Luhan berjalan – jalan disekitar kamar adiknya, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah sofa berwarna putih. "Tadi saat aku membuka kontak ponselmu, disana hanya ada nomor ponsel Appa, Eomma, milikku dan beberapa temanmu seperti Jongin, Kyungsoo dan lainnya. Selain itu mungkin teman satu fakultasmu. Selain itu, tidak ada. Dan saat aku membuka pesanmu, kau hanya bertukar pesan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, selain itu denganku. Me—"

"Kau membuka kotak pesanku, hyung?"

"Aa—itu—ne, tapi aku hanya penasaran. Aku tahu itu privasimu, tapi aku kan bukan orang lain." Ujar Luhan memasang tampang memelas. Takut – takut bila Sehun marah padanya.

Sehun mendesis, "Untuk apa hyung penasaran?"

"Aku—aku hanya khawatir denganmu, Sehun-ah." Lirih Luhan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, mungkin—mungkin kau membutuhkan seorang—eum, kekasih? _Well, just maybe._"

Sehun terdiam. Melihat itu membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak pada Sehun. Namja manis itu mendekati adiknya, mengusap pundak Sehun lembut. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi, ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat Sehun yang tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Ia teringat akan ucapan Jongin tadi siang, dan dia mengkhawatirkan adiknya ini.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin—ingin kau segera melupakan apa yang terjadi antara kita, Sehun-ah. Kau bisa mencari orang yang menyayangimu layaknya aku dulu." Ujar Luhan, "Sekarang aku sudah memilikki Kris yang bisa menjagaku. Aku ingin kau memilikki orang yang bisa mengurusmu, Hun-ah."

Canggung.

Suasana di kamar Sehun berubah menjadi canggung. Luhan merasa begitu bersalah. Apalagi dengan Sehun yang diam begini. Membuatnya semakin merasa ia terlalu jahat pada adiknya. Luhan menunduk, menarik tangannya dari pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, "Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, hyung."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun.

"Kau jelek bila sedih seperti itu." Canda Sehun diikuti sebuah kekehan, "Aku masih belum menentukan orang yang pas untukku. Tapi pasti suatu saat nanti aku menemukannya. Jangan khawatir, hyung. Adikmu ini populer di kampus, bukan?"

Mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum mendengar candaan adiknya yang terkesan terlalu percaya diri itu. "Kau narsis, Sehun."

Sehun hanya membalas senyum Luhan.

'_Aku tidak akan menemukannya, Luhan. Karena hanya dirimu yang benar – benar kuinginkan dan pas untukku.'_

.

Sehun membuka sedikit jendela kamarnya saat ia mendengar bunyi sebuah kendaraan. Didepan gerbang rumahnya, ia melihat Luhan berbincang dengan seorang namja—yang ia ketahui bernama Kris itu. Kamar Sehun berada di lantai dua memudahkan ia untuk melihat apa saja yang keduanya lakukan—walaupun tidak begitu jelas. Luhan tampak melambai kearah Kris dan namja manis itu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Belum sampai membuka gerbang, Kris menarik Luhan menatapnya dan—

Sehun membelalakan matanya.

—Kris mencium Luhan. **Tepat dibibir.**

Sehun segera berbalik membelakangi pemandangan yang menyesakkan dada—menurutnya. Sehun merasa hatinya benar – benar sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Bukan salah dirinya jika ia masih mencintai Luhan bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk mlepaskan pemuda mungil itu. Munafik bila Sehun mengatakan ia rela, rela melepas Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan bersama orang lain—karena pada kenyataannya tak sedikitpun ia rela.

Ia menginginkan Luhan hanya untuk dirinya. Mata Luhan yang hanya menatapnya, tangan Luhan yang hanya menyentuhnya dan bibir Luhan yang hanya menciumnya. Tapi Sehun tahu, Luhan tak ingin membuat kedua orang tua mereka kecewa dan sedih. Luhan hanyalah pemuda biasa yang mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang tuanya daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menangis.

Ingin rasanya Sehun meraung.

Tapi Sehun hanya bisa diam.

"Sehun-ah?"

Pintu kamar Sehun diketuk oleh Luhan—Sehun mengenalinya dari suara lembut pemuda itu. Sehun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya berniat membukanya untuk Luhan. Sehun berusaha menepis perasaan _well_—cemburunya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun sekenanya. Berusaha menutupi kecemburuannya agar tak terlihat oleh Luhan. "Sudah pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, namun kemudian mengangguk. "Sudah, hyung."

Bohong.

Sehun belum memakan makanan apapun malam ini—bahkan hanya sesendok pun. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Luhan makan bersama, namun melihat Luhan pulang bersama Kris membuat Sehun tidak begitu yakin bahwa Luhan belum makan malam. Namja itu pasti membawa Luhan untuk makan di sebuah restoran—berdua.

"Makan apa?" tanya Luhan, ia memasang wajah menyesal. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam hari ini. Kris mengajakku makan malam, aku tak bisa menolaknya karena ia memaksaku."

_Bingo! _Tebakan Sehun benar.

"Dan kulihat tidak ada bekas makanan apapun di dapur. Kau makan apa, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tersenyum sekilas, "Aku makan ramen di kedai perempatan jalan rumah kita. Jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku sudah dewasa, sudah bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Jadi hyung tenang saja."

'_Tidak hyung, aku membutuhkanmu. Sehun yang bodoh ini membutuhkanmu.'_

Luhan menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hyung khawatir padamu, Sehun-ah. Appa dan Eomma menitipkanmu padaku. Sudah sepantasnya aku menjagamu dan merawatmu."

"Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, hyung. Rileks lah sedikit."

'_Tidak. Sehun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan.'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang istirahatlah, Sehun. Besok kita berangkat kuliah sama – sama seperti biasa. Appa dan Eomma besok juga pulang." ujar Luhan sembari menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum yang menawan.

Senyum yang selalu Sehun sukai.

"Ne, jaljayo Luhan-hyung."

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Hatinya bergejolak sakit. Dimana ia hanya bisa memendam perasaannya yang begitu dalam pada Luhan. Ucapan – ucapan yang tak bisa ia sampaikan pada malaikatnya.

Ia pendam sendiri.

Oh Sehun tidak setegar kelihatannya—ia juga namja yang bisa merasakan sakit hati. Ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana sesaknya menangis.

Ia hanya manusia biasa.

Ia hanyalah Oh Sehun.

.

Sudah 3 minggu semenjak kejadian dimana Luhan dan Kris berciuman di depan gerbang rumah Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun berusaha tak mengingat – ingat hal itu lagi.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan berada di parkiran universitas mereka. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai es krim sebelum pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

Sehun mengobrak – abrik isi tas ranselnya, ia mencari sesuatu. "Ah! Aku melupakan dompetku di kelas, hyung."

"Ya! Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih." ujar Luhan kesal dengan sikap adiknya. "Cepat cari sana."

"Ne."

Sehun segera bergegas menuju kelasnya yang ada di laintai tiga gedung fakultas hukum meninggalkan Luhan beserta Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat sifat pelupa Sehun.

"Dia selalu begitu." gumam Jongin pelan.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah gazebo yang ada ditempat parkir. Sembari menunggu kedatangan Sehun mereka berbincang. Luhan ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang beberapa minggu ini mengganjal pikirannya.

"Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ah..eum—bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Keduanya mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Sehun pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang mungkin—mengisi hatinya?" tanya Luhan hati –hati. Jongin maupun Kyungsoo masih terdiam. "Sehun tidak pernah bercerita padaku dan dia selalu mengelak bila kutanya seperti ini. Karena aku penasaran, aku bertanya pada kalian karena kalian adalah sahabat Sehun."

"Sepertinya Sehun pernah bercerita. Kau ingat, Kyung?" ujar Jongin sembari menatap Kyungsoo. "Saat kita masih SMP, kurasa ia pernah bercerita."

"Ah, tentang namja China bermata rusa itu?"

Deg! Luhan merasa namja yang dimaksud Kyungsoo itu adalah dirinya. Karena Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa Luhan memilikki mata seperti rusa. Luhan merasa tertohok, Sehun bercerita tentangnya pada dua sahabatnya ini.

"Sehun hanya mengatakan, bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada namja cina dengan mata rusa dan badan yang mungil. Wajahnya cantik dan indah." jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk—membenarkan perkataan kekasihnya, "Selain itu Sehun juga mengatakan dia sangat mencintai namja itu dan ingin namja itu menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak."

"Namun, semenjak kami masuk SMA—entah lebih tepatnya kapan—ia sudah jarang membicarakan namja itu. Dan saat kami bertanya, ia hanya bilang bahwa namja itu sudah tidak ingin berjuang bersamanya jadi untuk apa dia berjuang untuk bersamanya."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat dada Luhan semakin sesak. Dan ia merasa semakin bersalah pada Sehun. Tapi, _Luhan terlalu polos untuk menjadi egois_. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Ibunya kecewa padanya. Ia hanya ingin Ibunya tersenyum. Dan ia mendapati hal itu saat Ibunya bersama dengan Ayah Sehun—yang sekarang menjadi Ayahnya juga. Luhan tidak tega membuat Ibunya menangis hanya karena keegoisan dirinya dan Sehun nanti.

Luhan menunduk, _'Mianhae, Sehunna...mianhae...'_

.

Sehun berjalan di koridor lantai tiga fakultas hukum. Koridor itu sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang—itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sehun memasuki kelasnya dan segera menuju bangku yang tadi ia tempati. Mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna di hitam yang—untungnya—masih berada disana.

"Syukurlah masih disini." ujar Sehun.

Namja itu kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia melirik jam tangan hitam miliknya, pukul 17.23 KST. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, jeritan seseorang membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"Diam!"

Jeritan seorang yeoja tadi diikuti oleh teriakan seorang namja. Sehun yang penasaran, akhirnya mencari sumber suara – suara tersebut. Sehun melihatnya, seorang yeoja dan seorang namja berdebat di tangga menuju lantai 4. Sang namja berusaha mencium si yeoja dengan paksa. Namun si yeoja berusaha keras menolak.

'_Pasti mahasiswa yang berusaha melakukan tindak asusila.'_ Sehun bergumam pelan.

Sehun berusaha tak peduli, ia ingin segera pergi dari sana. Namun ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namja yang berada disana berbalik, membuat Sehun dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Namja itu—

"Kris! Lepaskan aku!"

—iya, Kris.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu? Aku merindukanmu."

'_Bangsat.'_

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia salah besar ketika ia mencoba untuk mepercayakan Luhan pada Kris. Ternyata, Kris bukanlah namja yang baik untuk Luhan, Kris adalah seorang bajingan. Sehun ingin memukul namja itu sekarang juga, tapi tak ia lakukan. Ia lebih memilih untuk memperingatkan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Karena demi apapun, Luhan lah yang harus ia utamakan.

"Brengsek kau, Kris!" geram Sehun dengan nada penuh amarah.

Sehun segera pergi dari sana. Ia berlari menuju halaman parkir. Dipikirannya kali ini hanya ada Luhan seorang. Betapa ia ingin segera merengkuh namja itu dan mengatakan bahwa Kris bukanlah namja yang baik.

Namun, akankah semudah itu?

Sehun pun merasa tak yakin dengn pemikirannya.

.

Luhan memasukan mobil itu ke garasi rumahnya. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Pikiran Sehun masih melayang pada hal yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, kejadian dimana matanya melihat Kris tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita.

"Luhan-hyung."

Sehun memanggil nama kakaknya saat Luhan tengah mengambil air mineral di dapur. Sehun mengikuti Luhan.

"Ada apa, Hun?" Luhan bertanya sekenanya.

Sehun nampak ragu pada awalnya. Namun, ia bertekad bahwa Luhan harus tahu. "Luhan-hyung, bisakah kau menjauhi Kris?"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Namja manis bermata rusa itu meletakkan botol air mineralnya dimeja. "Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Kris? Dia pemuda baik – baik, Sehun-ah. Dia adalah kekasihku dan dia calon kakak iparmu."

Deg! Sehun merasa hatinya tertusuk belati tajam. Ucapan Luhan membuatnya sadar akan posisinya sekarang. Ucapan Luhan membuatnya sadar, dia hanyalah masa lalu bagi Luhan. Sehun ingin sekali menepis perkataan Luhan, ia tak ingin Luhan bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

Egois.

Iya, Sehun memang egois. Panggil dia egois, karena itu benar adanya.

"Kris bukanlah pemuda baik – baik, hyung." ujar Sehun, ia menatap mata Luhan. Menyampaikan bahwa hal ini adalah kenyataan, "Tadi saat aku mengambil dompetku, aku melihatnya bersama seorang yeoja. Dan mereka bercumbu, hyung. Dan Kris juga memanggil 'sayang' pada yeoja itu. Aku ber—"

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan memekik. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak suka. "Jangan berbohong! Kris bukan pemuda yang seperti itu. Tahu apa kau tentang Kris?"

Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan yang notabene adalah kakaknya lebih percaya pada Kris yang bahkan hanya berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan. Sehun merasa sakit hatinya belipat – lipat kali ini. Luhan, sudah tidak percaya lagi padanya.

"Sehun, aku tanya padamu." Luhan melirihkan suaranya. Matanya menatap langsung pada mata Sehun. "Apa kau melakukan ini karena kau masih mencintaiku sebagai Luhan? Orang yang pernah menjadi berharga untukmu? Orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu?"

Sehun bungkam.

"Oh Sehun, bila kau melakukan ini karena hal itu, maafkan aku. Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hubungan kita dimasa lalu, Sehun. Kau bahkan sudah mengatakan akan menjadi adik yang manis untukku. Diantara kita—" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya, ia menghela nafas pelan. "—sudah seharusnya tak ada cinta seperti itu."

Lagi, hati Sehun kembali berdenyut sakit. Kali ini lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya. Sehun merasa, bahwa Luhan benar – benar sudah tidak mencintainya dan juga percaya padanya. Luhan memang sudah menerima takdir bahwa keduanya adalah saudara. Lain dengan Sehun—yang bahkan masih mencintai Luhan sama seperti dahulu.

"Hyung."

Suara Sehun terdengar begitu pilu bagi Luhan. Didalamnya, seperti banyak sekali luka yang terpendam. Sehun ingin menyembunyikannya, tapi ia gagal. Karena Luhan sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu bukan? Aku pernah mengatakan aku akan menjadi adikmu, dan aku melakukannya. Aku juga mengatakan, aku ingin melepasmu dan aku melakukannya." Sehun mendekati Luhan, "Tapi dua hal itu tak pernah berjalan dengan mulus. Saat pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu, betapa aku ingin merengkuhmu dan tak ingin melepasmu. Betapa aku ingin kembali menjadi kekasihmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau hanyalah milikku."

Kini Luhan yang menutup rapat mulutnya. Sehun membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi didepan Luhan.

"Tapi aku terperangkap di dalam delusiku sendiri. Karena kenyataannya, kau bukanlah kekasihku lagi. Kau sekarang berdiri sebagai Luhan—kakakku. Dan aku hanyalah Sehun yang kau anggap adikmu."

Luhan melihatnya. Punggung Sehun yang biasanya tampak kokoh, kini tampak rapuh. Punggung itu sudah menanggung kesedihan yang lama. Luhan ingin menangis maka dari itu menangislah ia. Airmata Luhan mengalir. Membasahi pipi mulusnya dan mulut mungil itupun terisak pelan.

Sehun menunduk, "Hari ini kau menyadarkanku. Bahwa kau bukanlah sosok Luhan yang mencintai dan percaya padaku lagi. Kau berhasil menghancurkan perangkap delusiku dalam sekejap. Dan lagi... kau juga berhasil menghancurkan hatiku untuk kesekian kalinya."

Sehun berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Luhan yang melihat hal itu ingin sekali mencegahnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Tapi badannya tetap diam. Seakan tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan hati dan pikirannya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun berhenti, "Satu lagi, Lu. Kau bukan hanya orang yang **pernah**menjadi paling berharga untukku, tapi kau **masih** menjadi. Kau masih, Lu. Masih menjadi orang yang berharga untukku, kau masih kekasihku."

Punggung Sehun menjauh dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini sudah terisak keras. Ia terjatuh, karena kakinya terasa tak kuat menahan badannya. Luhan, benar – benar merasakan sakit Sehun karena ialah penyebabnya.

Luhan menangis keras. _'Sehunna...'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

**Sanni's Corner**

Hello eperibadeeeh! Sanni datang membawa sequel-nya! *tebar dollar*

Sanni memutuskan sequel ini Sanni jadikan 2 chapter alias 2shoot. Karena biar kalian bisa penasaran sama cerita ini, hahaha *ketawa evil*

Bagaimana sequel-nya?

Maaf bila tidak memuaskan, Sanni sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Walaupun sequel ini tidak sesuai dengan hati kalian, ninggalin review buat Sanni dong :3 biar chapter kedua nanti bisa Sanni perbaikki lagi. Karena tanpa para pembaca, fanfiction ini tidak ada apa – apanya. Karena itu Sanni butuh kalian *pasang wajah melas*

Makasih buat kemarin yang udah capek –capek review, Sanni bener – bener sayang sama kalian. Kalian daebak okoknya *pelukcium* pastikan yang kemarin udah review, minta sequel, wajib dan kudu review disini. Kalian yang minta kan? Sanni Cuma pengen nyenengin kalian, karena kalian seneng, Sanni juga seneng. Kalian kan separuh dari Sanni *pelukpeluk*

Bila kalian bener – bener pengen tahu kelanjutannya, makanya review. **Review minimal 15, nanti akan Sanni lanjutin segera.** Bila enggak sampai segitu, do'a in aja semoga cepet di update okee? *smirk*

Jadi Sanni mohon kalian review, bukan Cuma binggalin jejak follow/favourite aja. Karena speak up itu lebih penting dan Sanni menghargainya. Kita saling menghargai saja ya. Sanni buat cerita, kalian komentar tentang cerita Sanni.

Oke, deal?

Segitu dulu deh bacotan Sanni. Maaf bila tidak berkenan dihati kalian. Karena ini bulan puasa, kagak boleh marah – marah ya. Hahaha *ketawa evil* **kalo kalian pengen tanya – tanya, atau request mungkin ya—insyaallah—Sanni kabulin. Kalian tinggal follow twitter Sanni : parkchanssi_**

**Twitter Sanni yang ada di bio itu sudah Sanni ganti uname-nya jadi parkchanssi_**

Kalian tinggal follow, terus minta followback ke Sanni bisa. Bilang aja kalian readers di ffn. Sanni langsung folback deh :3

Last,

**Your Review = My Spirit**

**Love, Sanni**


	2. Chapter 2

Tak apa jika kau menganggapku sebagai tembok yang bisa kau sandari kapanpun. Walaupun aku tidak bisa bergerak kearahmu, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi secuil penenang bagimu. Tak apa jika kau menganggapku hanya angin, setidaknya kau tidak kegerahan karenaku. Apapun itu, aku rela untukmu.

.

.

**Proudly Present,**

**STILL YOU**

.

**Disclaimer**

Storyline belongs to me,** Sannihyun**. Characters on this story isn't mine

.

**Cast(s)**

**Main!** Sehun – Luhan

EXO

**Genre(s)**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship

**Warning!**

YAOI or BOY X BOY FANFICTION

**Summary**

"Kau menangis, Luhan." / "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa baru pulang, Sehun-ah?"

/ "Karena yang aku inginkan kau membalas perasaanku kembali, tapi aku tahu itu mustahil. Dimana hatimu sudah menjadi milik orang lain." / "Ada yang tidak beres, Jongin. Bantu aku mencari rumah Kris."

.

**DLDR!**

**NO BASH! NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**Enjoy the story, review the story**

.

Luhan bangun keesokan harinya dengan mata yang bengkak.

Kenapa?

Karena ia menangis semalaman. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Bukannya Luhan tak bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja—layaknya seorang kekasih, ia hanya tak ingin melihatnya. Luhan mencoba untuk membutakan matanya agar tak dapat melihat dua permata Sehun. Dan kemarin, ia melihat mata itu berair. Bukan lagi pandangan memuja yang ia dapat, namun pandangan sakit hati.

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan rasa sedih, kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu. Luhan jelas sekali melihatnya. Namun sekali lagi, ia mengabaikan perasaan itu.

Luhan mengakui dirinya pengecut. _Yeah, he is._

"Luhan? Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengdengar suara Ibunya dari luar. Ia segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sang Ibu berdiri di depannya sembari tersenyum.

"Putra pertama Eomma sudah bangun ternyata." sang Ibu memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Satu minggu tak bertemu denganmu membuat Eomma begitu merindukanmu, Lu."

Mau tak mau, Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ibunya. "Jangan terlalu merindukanku, Eomma. Jangan – jangan saat nanti aku menikah Eomma tidak akan melepaskanku."

"Ah, anak Eomma."

Luhan tersenyum tatkala sang Ibu memeluk tubuhnya. Ia membalas pelukan hangat itu, dengan erat. Mencoba memberitahu Ibunya bahwa ia benar – benar menyayanginya.

"Eomma bahagia menikah dengan Appa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu, anakku. Eomma merasa hidup Eomma lengkap dengan adanya Appamu, dirimu dan juga Sehun—adikmu."

_Sehun._

Mendengar nama Sehun membuat hati Luhan terasa sakit kembali. Ia senang melihat Ibunya bahagia dengan keluarga baru mereka. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Luhan juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaannya dengan Sehun—ia kecewa. Tetapi ketika ia melihat senyum Ibunya yang terlihat begitu cerah membuat Luhan membuang pikirannya itu jauh – jauh.

Luhan bahagia melihat Ibunya bahagia.

—_benarkah?_

"Luhan-ah?"

Sang Ibu mengibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Luhan, membuat namja manis itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan juga Ibunya yang sudah melepas pelukan mereka. Hal itu membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum pada Ibunya.

"Kau melamun, Luhan." ucap sang Ibu dengan nada serius. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Selama Eomma dan Appa tidak dirumah ada hal buruk yang menimpamu?"

Luhan terkesiap. Namun ia menggeleng kemudian, "Tidak ada, Eomma. Aku baik – baik saja. Aku hanya kurang tidur, Eomma melihat mataku bengkak bukan?"

Luhan berusaha meyakinkan sang Ibu bahwa ia baik – baik saja. Ibunya nampak tak percaya padanya, beliau menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang menyelidik.

"Kau menangis, Luhan."

Itu sebuah pernyataan dari sang Ibu. Mata Luhan sedikit membulat—terkejut. Namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ingin sekali Luhan kembali menangis dan memeluk Ibunya, namun itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Ti—tidak, Eomma. Aku tidak menangis."

"Lu, aku adalah Ibumu, aku yang merawatmu selama ini. Matamu akan seperti itu bila kau habis menangis. Eomma ingin bertanya ad—"

Cklek! Terdengar sebuah pintu yang terbuka—ternyata dari kamar Sehun. Luhan merasa lega karena sang Ibu berhenti menatapnya penuh selidik, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis—Sehun memang selalu ada disaat Luhan membutuhkannya—Ya, Luhan mengakui hal itu.

_Sehun selalu ada...untuknya._

.

Sehun membuka matanya pelan saat ia sayup – sayup mendengar suara mobil dari luar rumahnya. Ia bisa yakin bahwa itu adalah suara mobil kedua orang tuanya—yang baru saja datang. Sehun bangun dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Setelah selesai, Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya disebuah kaca yang ada di kamar mandinya. Mata Sehun menatap lurus pada kaca itu—lebih tepatnya pada bayangan dirinya.

'_Luhan.'_

Sebuah nama—sebuah nama yang terbesit dalam otaknya. Nama seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia dan sakit dalam satu waktu. Nama seseorang yang membuat hatinya tak menentu dan tak tahu arah.

_Hopeless._

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara Luhan dan Ibunya yang berbincang di luar. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tak peduli. Ia mengambil bajunya dan bersiap – siap keluar dari kamarnya. Namun ia kembali diam saat ia masih mendengar percakapan sepasang Ibu dan anak itu yang ternyata masih belum selesai. Sehun mendekat kearah pintu, ragu untuk membukanya atau tidak.

"Kau menangis, Luhan."

_Luhan menangis? Benarkah?_

Sehun menatap gagang pintu yang sekarang ia genggam dengan rasa terkejut. Perkataan dari sang Ibu membuat Sehun bertanya – tanya, benarkah namja yang menjadi kakaknya itu menangis? Benarkan perkataan sag Ibu?

"Ti—tidak, Eomma. Aku tidak menangis."

Sehun mendengarnya.

Suara Luhan terdengar sedikit ragu di awal—hal itu membuat Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan tengah berbohong. Sehun mengerti bagaimana seorang Luhan.

_Yes, he understand._

"Lu, aku adalah Ibumu, aku yang merawatmu selama ini. Matamu akan seperti itu bila kau habis menangis. Eomma ingin bertanya ad—"

Sehun memutuskan untuk memutar gagang pintu yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia dapat melihat dua orang yang tadi berbincang menatap kearahnya. Sehun juga menatap keduanya, ia memberi hormat pada sang Ibu.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sang Ibu segera berlari memeluk Sehun. Membawa pemuda tinggi itu dalam dekapan hangatnya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Luhan tadi. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Anak Eomma yang tampan pagi – pagi sudah rapi." sang Ibu melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Sehun sembari tersenyum. "Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne, Eomma. Aku ingin pergi ke makam Eomma-ku sebentar, hanya ingin mengunjunginya setelah sekian lama tidak kesana."

Wanita paruh baya dihadapan Sehun tersenyum, "Aku dan Appamu baru saja dari sana. Baiklah, hati – hati di jalan, Sehun-ah."

"Ne, Eomma."

Ibunya tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sehun singkat. Sehun mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya dengan hangat, lalu melenggang pergi. Ia tak menatap Luhan, seakan tak menganggap Luhan ada disana.

_Sama sekali._

Dan itu membuat Luhan merasakan nyeri di dadanya.

.

Luhan keluar dari mobilnya, kali ini ia seorang sendiri—tanpa Sehun yang biasanya duduk di kursi penumpang yang ada disebelah kursi kemudi yang ia tempati. Ini sudah sekitar minggu Sehun menjauh darinya. Di depan kedua orang tua mereka, keduanya bersikap seperti biasa. Namun, ketika mata kedua orang tua mereka tak tertuju pada mereka—Sehun dan Luhan merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

Betapa ia ingin mengaak Sehun bercanda seperti biasanya—berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun, Sehun selalu bersikeras menghindari dirinya. Dan Luhan, ia hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya menatap Sehun yang menjauh.

"—han, Luhan?"

"Ha?"

Luhan terkejut ketia ia melihat Kris yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ternyata sedari tadi Luhan masih berdiri di samping mobilnya dan belum bergerak. Kris yang berada disebelahnya tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap Luhan.

"Kau melamun, Lu." ujar Kris masih dengan senyumannya. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Luhan menggeleng, tersenyum tipis ada kekasihnya. "_It's just nothing_, Kris."

"Arraseo," ujarnya. Mata Kris memandang sekitar, ia balik menatap Luhan yang berada disampingnya. "Dimana Sehun? Apa kau berangkat sendiri lagi?"

"Ya, aku berangkat sendiri dari rumah."

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Apa kalian bertengkar? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu bersama Sehun belakangan ini."

Luhan menunduk, "_Family stuffs_."

"_Okay, I get it. You can tell—if you want, Lu. I'll never force you to tell me_."

Luhan tersenyum kearah Kris. Ia bahagia memilikki Kris disampingnya. Ia benar – benar membutuhkan sosok yang dapat mendukungnya disaat seperti ini.

'_Bagaimana dengan Sehun?' pikir Luhan._

Bagaimanapun, Luhan tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia juga memikirkan Sehun yang notabene adalah adiknya. Sehun yang masih memilikki perasaan padaya dan Sehun yang masih menganggap dirinya adalah kekasih dari namja tampan itu.

Luhan memilikki Kris yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

Lalu, Sehun?

'_Ah, Sehun memilikki Jongin dan Kyungsoo.'_

Luhan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, Sehun akan baik – baik tanpanya. Sehun—tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi pada adiknya itu. Luhan harus yakin bila ia menginginkan hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Ya, Luhan harus yakin.

"Kau melamun lagi, Lu." ujar Kris.

Luhan menatap Kris, merasa bersalah. "Mianhae,"

"Sudahlah, kita bisa telat pada jam kuliah pertama." ujar Kris, namja itu sudah menarik tangan Luhan menuju gedung jurusan keduanya.

Luhan menatap tautan tangannya dengan Kris. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun tentang Kris jelas sebuah kesalah bukan? Kris adalah pemuda baik – baik. Ia peduli, perhatian dan tentu saja menyayangi Luhan apa adanya.

_Ya, kali ini Sehun salah._

.

Sehun membuka pintu pagar rumahnya pelan. Ini sudah melewati jam makan malam, pasti ia akan dimarahi oleh orangtuanya—lebih tepatnya Ayahnya—karena baru pulang dan melewatkan makan malam. Namun, alangkah leganya ia tak mendapati mobil sang Ayah yang terpakir digarasi seperti biasanya.

"Syukurlah," ujar Sehun lega.

Sehun melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya yang tampak sepi. Ia berpikir, mungkin hanya ada Luhan di rumah. Sehun menghela nafas. Mungkin saja Luhan sudah terlelap dan tidak menyadari dirinya yang baru saja pulang.

Sehun memarkir motornya digarasi. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya dan ia membukanya secara perlahan. Lampu – lampu sudah dimatikan, gelap dan senyap. Sehun kembali mengunci pintu rumahnya. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika dirinya mendapati Luhan berdiri di salah satu anak tangga. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Sehun.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun, "Baru pulang? Darimana saja?"

"Dari rumah Jongin." ujar Sehun singkat. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya melewati Luhan. "Aku lelah, hyung."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa baru pulang, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun berhenti sebentar. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan, "Bukan urusanmu, hyung."

"Bagaimana bisa ini bukan urusanku, Oh Sehun?! Kau adalah adikku, aku bertanggung jawab atasmu." ujar Luhan meninggikan suaranya. "Malhaebwa, kenapa kau baru pulang?!"

Sehun berdiri disalah satu anak tangga, iamembalik tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan wajah datar. "Urusanmu, hyung? Bisa kau ulangi, 'urusanmu'? Kau bahkan tidak percaya padaku, kau tidak percaya pada adikmu sendiri."

"Apa ini karena Kr—Kris?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Luhan dan tidak melakukan apa – apa. Luhan menghampiri Sehun perlahan, berusaha mendekati adiknya itu.

"Kali ini kau salah, Sehun. Kris adalah namja yang baik hati, dia perhatian padaku. Mungkin apa yang kau lihat adalah seb—sebuah kesalahpahaman, Sehunna." ujar Luhan dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Tangannya menggapai lengan Sehun yang menjuntai bebas, mencengkramnya. "_Mianhae, mianhae..._"

"Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri, hyung. Asal kau tahu mata tidak bisa dibohongi," Sehun menunduk, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan. "Aku lelah, hyung. Sangat lelah. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bukan? Bila aku sudah lelah, izinkan aku mengakhiri semua."

Luhan bungkam.

"Kali ini aku sudah lelah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menatapmu sebagai seorang kakak untukku. Dinding yang kubangun agar aku bisa membatasi perasaanku padamu...sudah hancur."

Luhan merasakan airmatanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya yang dapat mengalir dengan bebas kapan saja. "Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa, ma—"

"Ya. Kau memang tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa!" sentak Sehun. "Karena yang aku inginkan kau membalas perasaanku kembali, tapi aku tahu itu mustahil. Dimana hatimu sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Sehun-ah.."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedih, "Sudah cukup kau membuatku terluka, hyung. Aku sudah lelah."

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Luhan yang menatap itu hanya bisa terdiam. Bahkan saat Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya ia tetap berdiri disana—tidak melakukan apa – apa.

.

"_Kris, ayo kita berkencan. Aku sedang penat, hibur aku ya?"_

Ucapan Luhan dalam line telepon membuat Kris tersenyum. Pemuda itu menatap jam dinding kamarnya, sudah pukul 11 malam. Luhannya menelpon dan mengajaknya berkencan tengah malam, tentu saja Kris senang.

"Iya, sayangku. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, tunggu aku. 10 menit aku akan sampai di rumahmu."

"_Tidak usah, Kris. Aku sudah ada diperjalanan menuju rumahmu. Tunggu aku ya."_

"Baiklah, aku tunggu sayang."

Luhan menutup telepon setelah mendengar jawaban Kris. Sedangkan si pemuda dengan surai blonde itu menoleh kearah samping kirinya. Dimana seorang gadis tengah bersandar dengan nyaman pada pundaknya.

"Aku tahu, Kris. Aku akan bangun sekarang." Gadis itu segera bangkit, mengambil baju dan pakaian dalam yang berserakan dilantai. "Kekasih laki – lakimu itu sudah berangkat?"

"Ya, sebaiknya cepatlah pakai pakaianmu."

Kris ikut memakai kaosnya dengan asal. Sedangkan si gadis berlari ke kamar mandi dengan membawa pakaiannya. Kris mengambil pengharum ruangan disudut kamar, dan menyemprotkannya sedikit. Sehingga bau sperma sehabis bercinta tersamarkan. Sprei bekas cairan itu Kris tarik dari ranjang, kemudian membawa sprei itu kebelakang rumah. Dimana disana hanya ada tumpukan sampah yang sudah dibakar dan berubah menjadi abu. Kris kembali ke kamar, gadis yang tadi sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya dan sudah rapi. Tepat saat itu, bel berbunyi.

"Dia sudah datang, Kris."

Kris hanya memasang wajah datar, "Aku tahu, aku tidak tuli. Bersikaplah seperti kau sepupu jauhku dari Kanada, Krystal."

"Aku tahu, brengsek."

Krystal berlari kecil menuju pintu dimana Luhan tengah berdiri dibaliknya. Krystal membukakan pintu, senyuman manis ia torehkan dbibirnya. Luhan membalas senyuman itu. Krystal mempersilahkan Luhan masuk kedalam.

Krystal memperkenalkan dirinya, ia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Luhan. "Aku Krystal, sepupu Kris dari Kanada."

Luhan membalas uluran tangan Krystal, menjabatnya. "Aku Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu, Krystal-ssi."

Krystal tersenyum, "Aku akan memanggilkan Kris-oppa, tadi dia pamit mandi sebentar. Katanya ia ingin tampil tampan didepan kekasihnya."

Luhan tersenyum malu.

Krystal melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kris, namja itu hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut tanpa atasan—ia bertelanjang dada. Krystal menghampiri namja itu, memagut bibir Kris penuh nafsu dan Kris membalasnya dengan senang hati. Beberapa menit kemudian, pagutan itu terlepas. Krystal mengambil tas jinjingnya dan melangkah keluar kamar bersama Kris. Mereka berdua berperilaku layaknya saudara—Luhan dengan bodohnya mempercayai itu.

Krystal berpamitan dengan Luhan dan Kris. Setelah kepergian Krystal, disana hanya ada Luhan dan Kris yang masih terdiam di ruang tamu. Kris menghampiri Luhan, duduk disamping Luhan. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada bahu Luhan. Membawa Luhan lebih mendekat kearahnya, dan Luhan tak merasa keberatan akan hal itu.

"Ada apa, heum?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang sangat lembut. "Tengah malam begini kau datang, ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Kris." Ujar Luhan. "Oh ya, aku baru tahu kau memilikki sepupu dari Kanada bernama Krystal. Dan untuk apa ia datang kemari pada jam segini?"

"Dia baru saja datang dari Kanada, kemudian ia mampir kesini sebentar. Dan dia diantar oleh tunangannya, dan tadi tunangannya sudah menjemputnya di lobby."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Lu?"

.

Sehun merasa terusik dengan bel yang dipencet berkali – kali. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah berwarna ckolat itu. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang—karena ia masih sangat mengantuk—ia langsung membuka pintu itu.

"YA! OH SEHUN!"

Seseorang memukul kepala Sehun keras. Membuat Sehun memekik kesakitan. Ia menatap orang yang memukulnya dengan pandangan marah. Orang itu adalah Jongin—sahabatnya. Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"WAE? APA MASALAHMU?" Sehun berteriak tepat didepan wajah Jongin. "Dasar namja hitam, beraninya kau memukulku."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bodoh. Kenapa kau membolos hari ini? Kau lupa bahwa hari ini kita harus presentasi, pabbo."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Aku baru saja bangun. Dan aku akan bersiap berangkat ke kampus. Membolos katamu?"

Mulut Jongin menganga lebar, "Kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah pukul berapa? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam, Oh? Bukankah kau segera pulang setelah dari rumahku?"

Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya pada jam dinding yang berada diruang tamu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Biasanya Luhan akan segera membangunkannya dan—tunggu, Luhan?

Sehun tersentak.

Ia segera berlari menuju kamar Luhan meninggalkan Jongin yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan, kamar itu kosong. Tidak ada Luhan disana. Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan, mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas.

"YA! Oh Sehun ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jongin yang sudah berada di kamr Sehun. Namja itu berdiri di sebelah Sehun. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Sehun tak memedulikan pertanyaan Jongin. Dengan kalut, Sehun menekan tombol di ponselnya. Mendial nomor Luhan yang sangat ia hafal. Melihat wajah Sehun yang serius seperti itu, membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Angkat ponselmu." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sambungan telepon itu diangkat. _"Yeob—yeobseyo?"_

Mata Sehun membola, "Luhan, kau dimana?"

"_A—aku berlibur bersama Kr—kris."_

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Suara Luhan terdengar begitu lemah dan lirih. Luhan yang Sehun kenal bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Sekalipun ia dan Luhan bertengkar, Luhan pasti akan menjawal telponnya dengan nada ceria.

"Kau bohong."

"_Ti—tidak, Sehun—ah. Sudah ya? Kr—kris menungguku."_

Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon itu dengan sepihak. Hal itu semakin membuat Sehun merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Luhan. Jongin yang sedri tadi terdiam, kini menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa, Hun?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ada yang tidak beres, Jongin. Bantu aku mencari rumah Kris."

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian menginginkan alamat rumah Kris?"

Sehun mendongak, menatap seorang namja berkacamata yang duduk menghadap sebuah komputer. Jongin yang berada disebelah Sehun menatap Sehun—seakan bertanya bolehkah ia menceritakannya. Sehun yang menyadari tatapan Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sehun sedang mencari Luhan. Mungkin Luhan sedang ada dirumah, Kris." Ujar Jongin.

Suho—namja yang duduk didepan komputer itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Luhan? Memang Luhan tidak mengatakan pada Sehun jika ia pergi? Kenapa harus mencarinya?"

Sehun menatap Suho, "Hyung, tolong aku kali ini. Aku hanya butuh melihat Luhan. Kau adalah hacker handal, kau bisa menghack komputer sekolah dan mencari alamat Kris. Dia tidak mengatakan apa – apa padaku jika ia pergi. Dan pagi ini aku menelponnya, ia bilang ia sedang berlibur dengan Kris. Tapi, aku...entahlah, aku mencium hal yang tidak beres."

"Hahhh.." Suho menghela nafas pelan. "Kris itu muka dua. Tidak apa – apa jika kau tidak percaya. Tapi ia memilikki banyak kekasih. Ia sebenarnya bukan orang baik. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu hal ini, ia adalah sepupuku."

Jongin menatap Suho tak percaya, "Mwo? Kau sepupu Kris Wu itu, hyung?"

Suho mengangguk. "Ya, tanpa menghack komputer sekolah pun aku tahu alamat Kris. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kris terhadap Luhan, tapi aku pikir itu bukan hal baik."

"_Indeed_. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, hyung." Ujar Sehun. Namja itu kembali menatap Suho, kali ini dengan tatapan memohon. "Tolong bantu aku, hyung."

"Rumah Kris, bukan rumah biasa. Disana banyak penjaga yang mungkin bisa membunuh kalian jika kalian datang dengan tidak baik. Jika hari ini Luhan belum pulang, besok aku yang akan mengecek rumah Kris itu, setelah kupastikan aman kalian bisa datang kesana. Tapi, aku sarankan kalian membawa bala bantuan."

.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, didekat rumah Kris Wu menunggu kabar dari Suho.

Luhan benar – benar tidak pulang. Hal itu semakin membuat Oh Sehun khawatir. Dan sialnya lagi, orang tuanya pulang mereka menayakan Luhan. Sehun hanya menjawab jika Luhan menginap dirumah temannya dan tidak ingin diganggu bahkan oleh keluarganya sekalipun. Awalnya mereka memang tidak percaya, namun hanya mengangguk.

Sehun kembali mengamati ponselnya. Hingga ponsel itu berdering sekali, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Suho—cepat – cepat Sehun membukanya.

_Kris ada dirumah. Aku yakin Luhan juga ada disini._

_Keadaan aman._

Sehun segera turun dari mobil milik Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin yang sudah menunggu diluar mobil bersama teman – temannya yang lain, segera menatap Sehun.

"Suho—hyung sudah mengabarimu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo ki—"

Sehun menahan Jongin, "Jangan. Biar aku saja yang mendatanginya, jika keadaan benar – benar gawat, aku akan memanggil kalian."

"Sehun, kau ingin mati?"

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada Luhan terluka." Ujar Sehun final.

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dan yang lainnya. Jongin dapat melihat kesungguhan dari mata Sehun, sangat jelas. Sepertinya Sehun benar – benar menyayangi Luhan.

Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Kris yang tinggi itu. Baru saja dia melangkah, 3 orang dengan badan tegap sudah menghadap langkah Sehun. Dari kejauhan Jongin melihatnya, ia segera mengambil langkah dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin, "Kenapa kau kemari, Kim Jongin?!"

Sehun menatap Jongin nyalang. Namun, Jongin tak mengindahkan perkataan Sehun. Ia segera melemparkan pukulan pada wajah salah satu bodyguar itu. Hal itu sontak membuat bodyguard Kris yang lain berhamburan keluar.

"Lari, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang tengah sibuk menghadang serang – serangan dari bodyguard Kris. Ia kemudian berlari menuju pintu rumah Kris. Tiba – tiba pintu itu terbuka dan Kris berdiri diambang pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun mendorong Kris masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang menggeram marah. "Dia berkata bahwa dia berlibur denganmu, tapi nyatanya kau ada disini. Dimana Luhan?"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Beginikah kau memerlakukan calon kakak iparmu? Membuat kericuhan dirumahku, mendorongku seenaknya?"

Suho menghampiri Sehun dan Kris. Ia melerai tangan Sehun yang mencengkram erat pundak Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bicaralah baik – baik."

Suho berusaha untuk tidak berat sebelah antara Sehun dan Kris. Ia berusaha berada di pihak yang netral. Kris yang sudah lepas dari cengkraman Sehun hanya acuh merapikan pakaiannya. Kris kembali duduk dikursi, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Kris Wu, dimana Luhan?"

Kris tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin geram. Ia ingin memukul Kris bertubi – tubi tanpa ampun. Betapa ia ingin melakukannya, tapi ia berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Luhan sendiri. Aku akan menggeledah rumahmu."

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Kris, Sehun segera menginvasi seluruh rumah Kris tanpa ada celah. Mulai dari lantai pertama ruang paling awal hingga akhir, lantai kedua dan lantai ketiga. Sehun sudah mencari kemanapun, tapi ia tak menemukan Luhan. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Saat Sehun berniat menuruni tangga, tanpa sengaja matanya mendarat kearah luar jendela. Ada sebuah rumah kecil dibelakang rumah Kris ini. Sehun segera berlari kesana. Ia berharap, Luhan benar – benar ada disana.

Sehun benar, Luhan ada disana.

.

"Kau benar – benar kejam, Kris." Suho menatap Kris tidak percaya. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan Luhan disini kan?"

Kris tersenyum miring, "Kau tahu ternyata, Suho."

BRAK!

Jongin menendang pintu rumah Kris hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang sangat keras. Jongin menatap nyalang pada Kris. Ia menghampiri Kris, berdiri dihadapan namja itu.

"Dimana Luhan?"

Kris mendongak, "Seriously? Kau bertanya hal yang sama dengan Sehun."

"Aku tak butuh omong kosongmu, dimana Luhan?"

"Sehun sudah mencarinya. Mungkin ia sudah berada di gudang belakang rumahku. Jika memang seperti itu, ia sudah menemukan Luhan." Ujar Kris enteng, nadanya terkesan meremehkan.

Suho dan Jongin menatap Kris tak percaya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin berlari menuju tempat yang dikatakan Kris. Sedangkan Suho, ia masih disana. Menatap Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau benar – benar keterlaluan, Kris Wu."

Kris menatap Suho tajam, "Kau yang lebih keterlaluan. Kau lebih memilih mereka, daripada sepupumu sendiri? Kau yang kelewat batas, Kim Suho."

"Kau hewan, bukan manusia, Kris Wu."

Perkataan sengit Suho membuat Kris naik darah. Kris bangkit dari duduknya, ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Suho. Sedangkan Suho tak merasakan takut sama sekali. Baru saja Kris akan melemparkan tinjunya kearah Suho, seseorang sudah menendang tubuh Kris hingga terbentur meja dan terseret mendekati tembok.

Suho menatap si pelaku—yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Wajah Sehun benar – benar terlihat marah, airmata mengalir di pipi Sehun dan nafas Sehun yang naik turun. Sepertinya ia benar – benar marah pada Kris. Saat Sehun ingin melayangkan pukulannya, Suho menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Suho—hyung! Aku akan membunuh bajingan itu, aku akan membunuhnya!" Sehun berteriak marah. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Suho dari tangannya.

"Kau harus tenang dulu, Oh Sehun! kau pikir dengan membunuh bajingan itu semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu?"

Sehun menghentakkan tangan Suho hingga cengkraman itu terlepas. "Dia menyakiti Luhan, Hyung! Dia memperkosa Luhan, mengikat Luhan, membiarkan Luhan telanjang dan mengurung Luhan di gudang, apakah itu manusiawi?! Bagaimana jika orang yang berharga untukmu diperlakukan seperti itu, Hyung?!"

Lagi – lagi Suho harus menganga, manatap Kris yang tengah terselungkur kesakitan tak percaya. Sehun terduduk lemas, ia menangis. Sehun merasakan bahwa ia tak bisa menjaga Luhan, ia membiarkan Luhan terluka, ia membiarkan Luhan menangis.

Sehun...ia merasa gagal.

.

"Luhan—ah, anak Eomma. Ayo makanlah sedikit, sayang. Eomma sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Sehun menatap sang Ibu dan Luhan bergantian, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sang Ayah yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang Luhan. Sehun menatap pemandangan itu dengan miris. Sudah hampir 5 hari semenjak kejadian dirumah Kris—Luhan tidak makan, minum, berbicara, tersenyum.

Luhan seperti robot hidup.

Setiap pagi, Luhan hanya akan duduk diranjangnya. Siangnya, Luhan berbaring namun tak tertidur. Ketika hari sudah sore, Luhan akan duduk di balkon kamarnya. Malam harinya, Luhan terus menangis hingga pagi. Itulah rutinitas Luhan.

"Luhan—ah..." sang Ibu sudah siap meneteskan airmata. Ayah dari Sehun dan Luhan segera bangkit membawa istrinya keluar dari kamar Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas, selalu seperti itu.

Kini hanya ada ia dan Luhan diruangan itu. Sehun menghampiri Luhan, ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan miris, tubuhya semkin kurus, terdapat kantung mata yang terlihat jelas, Luhan—nya benar – benar terlihat kacau.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggam tangan itu lembut. "Lu, kau menjadi jelek sekarang."

Sehun tertawa hambar. Ia mengusap jemari Luhan pelan. Seakan jemari itu adalah permata yang akan rapuh jika diusap terlalu keras. Sehun semakin miris ketika tak ada respon apapun dari Luhan. Sehun ingin tetap kuat dihadapan Luhan.

Namun ia tidak bisa.

"Jangan seperti ini, Lu." Lirih Sehun, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. "Kemana Luhan yang selama ini selalu ceria, cerewet dan periang. Luhan yang selalu mengomentari penampilanku, Lu—Luhan ya—yang...Luhan.."

Pertahanan Sehun runtuh.

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat diatas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan. Sehun terisak pelan. Airmatanya mengalir membasahi genggaman itu. sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Luhan bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Kau bisa memukulku, mencaciku, atau melakukan apapun padaku. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada aku harus melihatmu seperti ini, Lu."

Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan lembut. Ia berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan. Dengan harapan Luhan bisa merasakannya dan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sehun terus menangis hingga suaranya serak. Tanpa Sehun sadari, satu tetes airmata mengalir di pipi Luhan.

Luhan menangis.

.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Jung." Ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum.

Dokter Jung membalas senyuman Sehun, "Pastikan Luhan baik – baik saja. Jangan lupa untuk mengganti cairan infusnya jika sudah habis. Paksa Luhan makan sekalipun hanya satu suap."

"Ya, saya mengerti."

Setelah Sehun mengantarkan kepergian Dokter Jung, Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan. Namun, Luhan tak ada disana. Selang infus itu mengeluarkan cairan infus yang disertai darah. Sehun panik saat ia mendengar tangisan Luhan dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi Luhan, pintu itu terkunci. Sehun mencari kunci cadangan yang mungkin saja ada di laci meja yang berada di kamar Luhan. Namun, nyatanya tidak ada.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi Luhan. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Sehun akhirnya berhasil. Sehun melihat Luhan yang terduduk diguyuran shower masih dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Luhan!"

Sehun menghampiri Luhan, tak peduli jika bajunya ikut basah yang terpenting adalah Luhan. "Kau kenapa, Lu? Shhh... jangan menangis."

"Aku kotor..." tangis Luhan.

"Aku akan memandikanmu supaya kau bersih, Lu."

Sehun mengambil sabun. Ia mengusap tubuh Luhan dengan sabun itu. Luhan menolak, ia menepis tangan Sehun. Namun, Sehun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia kembali berusaha membersihkan tubuh Luhan, tapi lagi – lagi Luhan menolak.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang memerah, "Aku kotor, aku kotor..."

Sehun menatap Luhan miris. "Jika aku bisa, aku ingin menghilangkan jejak kotor dari tubuhmu seperti yang kau minta. Jika aku bisa, aku ingin membuatmu bersih tanpa noda. Tapi bagiku, kau tidak kotor Lu. Kau bersih, bening, seperti Luhan biasanya. Luhanku tidak kotor, Luhanku bersih."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun, Sehun membalas tatapan itu. Sehun tersenyum. Ia kembali membersihkan tubuh Luhan dengan sabun, walaupun sia – sia karena guyuran shower masih membasahi keduanya.

"Luhanku bukan orang yang lemah, Luhanku adalah orang yang penuh energi positif. Aku mau menjadi apapun agar Luhanku kembali. Entah aku harus menjadi daun gugur yang terhempas angin, atau menjadi salah satu dari sekian ribu bunga yang kau hinggapi." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, mengusapnya pelan. "Aku tak peduli, Lu. Asal kau kembali menjadi Luhan yang seperti biasanya. Mari kita tunjukan pada orang brengsek itu, kau bukan Luhan yang akan tumbang dengan hal seperti ini. Kau Luhan, Luhan yang kuat. Dan aku, aku akan selalu menjadi penopangmu disaat kau lelah."

Luhan meneteskan airmatanya. Ia merasakan rasa sayang dan cinta yang menguar dari setiap perlakuan Sehun padanya. Luhan merasa benar – benar bodoh. Ia memilih percaya pada orang yang pada akhirnya membuatnya terluka daripada Sehun yang selalu ada untuknya. Luhan sadar, orang yang paling bersedih saat ia seperti ini adalah Sehun. Tak jarang Luhan mendengar Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan hal itu, semakin membuat Luhan merasa bersalah.

Luhan ikut menangis dengan Sehun. Ia meremas tangan Sehun. "Mianhae, Sehun—ah..."

Sehun mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan kristal Luhan. "Luhan, akhirnya kau berbicara." Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia segera membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Luhan mencengkeram bagian belakang kaos Sehun yang sudah sangat basah. Lama keduanya berpelukan, yang terdengar hanya suara air yang berjatuhan. Seakan mereka berbincang tanpa kata, menggunakan bahasa yang hanya mereka pahami.

Luhan adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Luhan menatap kedua mata Sehun, Sehun pun menatap Luhan. Tangan Luhan melingkar dileher Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak. Perlahan, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengikuti nurani akan membawanya kemana.

Sehun yang awalnya sedikit terkejut ikut menutup matanya. Tangannya ia letakkan pada pinggang Luhan, membawa tubuh itu semakin dekat. Hingga bibir keduanya menyatu, saling melumat dengan lembut. Airmata Sehun kembali mengalir, namun tersamarkan oleh guyuran shower.

Keduanya tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya. Apa hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Masih bisakah mereka menjalin hubungan kak beradik. Atau malah mereka akan tetap hidup seperti sebelum kejadian pahit itu terjadi.

Yang mereka tahu, setidaknya ada rasa yang masih menyelimuti mereka. Tak peduli apa hubungan mereka. _Having each other stay by each side is the matter._

.

"_Tak apa jika aku hanya menjadi sebuah pelampiasan atau hanya sekedar sandaran. Asal kau kembali, Lu. Hanya itu yang kumau."_

.

.

.

**E N D**

**Author's Note**

FF yang sudah hampir setahun tidak diupdate. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Maaf jika ini mengecewakan kalian, tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian atau ekpektasi kelian.

But, this is it.

Sebagai hukuman buatku, kalian boleh mengkritik FF ini jika jelek. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review. LOVEYOU GUYS!

Now, I'm opening a ficlet request. Tapi khusus HunHan dan ChanBaek ya. Kirim aja requestan kalian ke** :**

**Twitter : parkchanssi_**

**Instagram : fangirlsetail  
><strong>

LET'S BE FRIEND!


End file.
